


Холодной зимней ночью

by WTFFate2017



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFate2017/pseuds/WTFFate2017
Summary: Лансер понимает, что ему очень нравится шоколад





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one cold winter's night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/898193) by [twilightscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe). 



Лансер без возражений взял напиток, который дала ему Марта, хотя скорее потому, что отказаться было бы грубо. Кружка в его ладонях была горячей, и исходившее от нее тепло приятно грело руки. Вейвер присел рядом, опираясь на спинку дивана; он тоже держал кружку, из которой осторожно отхлебывал маленькими глотками. На его плечах было одеяло.  
— Пейте, только постарайтесь лечь спать не слишком поздно, — сказала Марта, возвращаясь на кухню. Провозившись там несколько минут, она ушла наверх, в теплую и уютную супружескую постель.  
Вновь опустив взгляд на кружку, Лансер разглядывал отражение огня от камина на толстом стекле и завитки пара, поднимающиеся от горячей коричневой жидкости; затем неуверенно принюхался. Запах был незнакомым, но успокаивающим.  
— Это горячий шоколад, — объяснил Вейвер. — Там нет алкоголя, так что не переживай.  
— Меня волнует не это, — медленно ответил Лансер. — Я просто... не понимаю, зачем.  
Вейвер вздохнул, отставив кружку, потер лицо ладонью.  
— Просто чтобы ты согрелся и расслабился, вот и все. Просто пей. Но тебе не... ты не обязан, если не хочешь. Никто тебя не заставляет.  
— Спасибо, Ма... Вейвер, — Лансер осекся в последний момент. Война закончилась, они уже не были Мастером и Слугой. Он еще раз понюхал напиток, затем слабо подул и сделал глоток.  
Тепло растеклось по его телу вместе с напитком. Он хотел как-то описать вкус, но не мог найти подходящих слов. Лансер моргнул, слабо улыбнувшись, и сделал еще глоток. Да, ему очень нравилось.  
— Очень вкусно, — с улыбкой сказал Лансер.  
Вейвер с довольным вздохом улыбнулся в ответ, наклонившись и положив голову Лансеру на плечо. Он вновь взял кружку в руки, отпивая из нее.  
— Отлично. Скажешь ей об этом утром.  
— Конечно.  
Тихонько потягивая шоколад, Лансер подумал, что нашел себе новый любимый напиток в современном мире. Надо будет узнать, существуют ли другие виды этого... горячего шоколада.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more works at http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm  
> Другие работы можно найти здесь: http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/p211822368.htm


End file.
